


some words, floating in space

by frith_in_thorns



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Space Angst, archived from the tumblr void, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/pseuds/frith_in_thorns
Summary: Wolf 359 fanart, mostly space watercolour backgrounds and episode quotes. Will continue to be updated.





	1. Such a big, big universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 11, "Am I Alone Now?"

_there’s so much more and you have no idea that it’s even there…_


	2. Welcome to Wolf 359

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Bmmmmmmm* sound
> 
> Welcome.... to Wolf 359.


	3. They could have made me better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 41, "Memoria"

_This is my life, and you don't get to rewrite it to fit what you need._


	4. Specimen 34 adapts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 32, "Controlled Demolition" (for a friend who was very sad)


	5. Goddammit, Eiffel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 53, "Dirty Work" (and also basically the entire show)


	6. You're not the first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 14, "The Kumbaya Approach"

_I don’t know what they told you when they sent you up here, but they were lying._


	7. Complete the process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 47, "Into the Depths"

_These may not be the right words exactly._


	8. Hera




	9. The price of survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 47, "Into the Depths"


	10. You can speak English?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 54, "The Watchtower"


	11. Everything is completely fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 54, "The Watchtower"

_Everything is going to be all right._


	12. Be a big girl, and don't die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Episode 6, "Variations on a Theme"

_Don't look back. Don't blink._


	13. You can be more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special episode "Change of Mind"

_This is what they made me for. I did it, and now I'm done._


	14. I can't do this. I'm not good enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 41, "Memoria"


	15. Are you okay now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 41, "Memoria"

_Did you guys figure out what the problem was?_


	16. Luke Skywalker only got two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 54, "The Watchtower"

_A triple-star system! Luke Skywalker only got two. Two’s not nearly as cool as three!_


	17. You think you can take up airtime?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 47, "Into the Depths"

_You are unable to hurt us. You will be unable to hurt anyone._


	18. Like someone who wants to matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini episode 10, "Once in a Lifetime"

_Can I call you Renée?_


	19. I'm not taking that order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 45, "Desperate Measures"

_“Your programming -”_

_“Will break me, sooner or later, yes. But for two minutes? I can stick. it. out.”_


	20. It's a deleted scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 41, "Memoria"

_Access personality hard line. Set Command Primer 00. Voice confirmation: Miranda Pryce._


	21. Re-purpose, reuse, recycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 58, "Quiet, Please"

_"Wait, Eiffel, **don't -**_


	22. I'd rather go as me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 41, "Memoria"

_“Are you listening? I can rewrite your -”_

_“No.”_


	23. Such a bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 50, "The Hiccups Method"


End file.
